


Mine.

by jojoswitch



Category: Legacies - Fandom, Penelope and Josie - Fandom, Posie - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoswitch/pseuds/jojoswitch
Summary: Penelope Park returns to the Salvatore school, but things take a turn she did not expect.





	Mine.

"Josie?! Jojo?! Where is she?!" Penelope yells as she punches the door open and steps into the hallway of the Salvatore school. The place is dead quiet, and she feels a pinch in her stomach. This can not be happening. She's been gone for a month and yet she feels like she never left. And she would not be here now if she wasn't told to come in. They said it was an emergency and had something to with Josie. Her Josie. After a while of searching the school she sees Hope running towards her.

"Thank god you're here Penelope! You need to come up right now!" She sighs and the way her voice is breaking tells a whole lot of the situation. "Is she okay..? HOPE! IS JOSIE OKAY?!" The tribrid shakes her head and bites her lower lip to fight back her tears. "She got attacked by a monster and.. we have no idea what that monster was and what does it do but.. It's bad Penelope... It's.. Really bad. And she asked for you. Multiple times I- I don't know is she hallucinating and I don't know what is real for her but she needs you now, more than ever."

Penelope doesn't know how to breathe anymore. She gasps and tries to speak. "Well did you try magic?! There must be some spell we can try Hope there must-" Hope wastes no more time and cuts her off while leading her to Josie. "We tried, magic doesn't work on her for some reason. Her dad... is out there searching for an answer and Lizzie is in there with her, we're running out of time!" She tries to explain things to Penelope who is helpless and trying to keep herself together. 

When they arrive to the door of the twins' room, Hope gives Penelope one more encouraging look before she gently opens the door. The sight in front of the witch is something she wished she would never have to whitness, it was her worst nightmare. Lizzie was laying in Josie's bed, arms wrapped around her, tears streaming down her face. And Josie was taking desperate breaths under her twin's hug and it was obvious that she was slowly sinking away. Lizzie turned around and looked at the door after she heard it being opened. She hoped it was her dad but instead it was Penelope Park.

"Penelope..." She bursts into crying. "She has been asking you.." And has hard as Penelope tried, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Not after she saw Josie. She ran up to the bed and leaned in to hug Lizzie. The only thing she was able to whine was "oh my god..." and even that was hard to let out. "Liz, come with me.. you need some fresh air for a bit okay..?" Hope says while standing by the door. The blonde girl nods and slowly gets up, sadly looking at Penelope. She walked to the door slowly, hesitating to leave, because she was not sure would that be her last moment with her twin sister. But even tho that terrifying thought was in the back of her head, she eventually walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and Hope.

"Oh... Jojo.." Penelope cried out as she gently laid next to the nearly unconscious girl. "Pen.. Penny....?" Josie mumbled and slightly turned her head. "Yes, y-yes it's me baby. Shhh.. don't move it's okay. You're okay. I'm here." Josie's breathing started to get out of sync even more and Penelope slowly wrapped her arm around her, careful not to hurt her more than she already was. "Do you s..see that?" Josie muttered and moved her hand to touch Penelope's. The coldness of her hand shocked Penelope but she wrapped her hand in hers more, trying to warm it up with her body temperature. 

"What Jo..? What do you see?" she tried to speak as calmly as possible. "beautiful.. that is beautiful.." That made a sheer panic rush through Penelope's body. "Hey, Jojo stay with me. Okay? Stay with me. What is beautiful? Tell me? Talk. Stay with me." She rushed to say and she couldn't fight back the fear anymore. "mmm.. I love you.." is all Josie is able to let out anymore and she closes her eyes, breathing heavier and heavier, shaking under Penelope's touch. She was in so much pain. "No no no... Josie! JOSIE! LIZZIE!! HOPE!!! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING OH MY GOD WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING NOW!!"

The two girls run into the room immediately after hearing Penelope, gathering around the bed. "What is happening?!" Lizzie kneels at the edge of the bed and strokes Josie's hair. Josie's breathing is barely noticable anymore, she's completely pale and her body is slowly stopping the shaking. "She's going to die!! She is hurting we need to do something!! GOD WE HAVE TO HELP HER! HOPE?!?" The tribid is shaking her head in disbelief. "I- I we could uhm, we could try take some of the pain away but I need both of you it's a strong spell!" Both Lizzie and Penelope immediately nods. They have to at least try to take away some of the suffering and give Josie more time.

Hope places her hand on Josie's stomach. "Place your hands on top of mine." The girls follow Hope's lead and connect their hands. "Now repeat after me, releviun dolor. Relevium dolor. Relevium dolor. RELEVIUM DOLOR!" The three witches repeat the spell, making it more intense. They can feel Josie's body warming up underneath their hands and soon she let's out a loud gasp and the girls break out of the spell. They all realize how Josie collapses and goes limp.

"No!! No!!! No what did we do!!! HOPE WHAT DID WE DO TO HER?!?!?" Lizzie yells and looks at Hope, who is crying at the edge of the bed. "Don't tell me that we... NO! GOD DAMNIT HOPE SAY SOMETHING!!!" Penelope screams and throws a glass from the night stand, making it shatter in to pieces as it hits the floor. "I don't know... I don't know what- what happened I-" Lizzie buries her face into Josie's shirt. "No no no no.... Jo I know how strong you are please show us how strong you are please... Okay..? You have always been so strong... Now is the time to show it... ple-please Josette...." 

This whole time Penelope has been holding Josie's hand, but now the grip of the touch is loosening and she can't handle that. "I-I can't... I-" she let's go of Josie's hand and lays it to her side. After that she slowly walks out of the room without saying a word. This can't be it. 

When she steps into the hallway she finally breaks down. She screams louder than she ever has before and collapses onto the cold wooden floor. She was supposed to come back soon. Finish school here with Josie, take her into a roadtrip and show her all the places they had been talking about. That was her plan all along. But now, instead. She came back just to see her go. She started to feel totally numb as she laid there. She had lost her purpose. What was the point of anything anymore? She had absolutely nothing and no one.


End file.
